Time Waits for No Man
by Black Ripple
Summary: COMPLETE! H/D SLASH AU from 6th book. Harry returns to England after 3 years studying abroad to defeat Voldemort. He is ready to face the Dark Lord but is he ready to face his past and rebuild the bridges he burned when he left. R&R, I love ConCrit!
1. Chapter 1

Title: Time Waits for No Man

Genre: Action/Angst/Romance

Disclaimer: This is purely a work of fan fiction. Harry Potter and all related characters and … are property of J.K.Rowling and Warner Bros. I make no profit from anything written here.

Warnings: Slash (explicit male/male relationship), het, non-canon compliant, violence, angst.

Author's Note: My first finished fic! I wrote it all before posting to ensure that I didn't wimp out. It was initially supposed to be a one shot, although I figured cliffies don't work so well unless you cut the story. Therefore it will be posted in two parts. So far is unbetaed – all mistakes belong to me. If anybody wants to take it on and beta, feel free to contact me

Summary: H/D. Story is AU from 6th year. Post Hogwarts. After finishing school Harry leaves England to study magic in Europe in the hope that one day he will return powerful enough to destroy Voldemort. When he returns 3 years later he is ready to take on the Dark Lord, but is he ready to face his past and rebuild bridges which were burned years ago

* * *

Part1

_Each moment has its sickle, emulous  
Of Time's enormous scythe, whose ample sweep  
Strikes empires from the root.  
-Edward Young_

Harry ducked his head as he stepped out of the fire place. Grimmauld Place looked the same…but different. The house still screamed ancient pureblood manor, but somebody had obviously redecorated in the last three years as the décor looked positively modern. New leather sofa's and armchairs adorned the sitting room and the magnolia paint job breathed a fresh lease of life into the room.

"HARRY!"

He was pulled from his musings as a blur of long chocolate hair dashed towards him. Harry felt his face split into a wide grin as Hermione latched herself around his neck.

"Hey 'Mione," he murmured into her hair. She smelled of strawberries, coconut and something that was uniquely her. It was familiar, but different.

"God, Harry it's been too long." She leaned back, still keeping her hand on his shoulders and let her gaze sweep over him.

He had changed as much as she had in these past three years. They were both taller now, both had filled out into their bodies respectably. Hermione's hair was darker than he remembered it and straight. She looked older, wiser.

From the look in her eyes as her gaze raked over him Harry knew she was taking in his changes; the loss of his glasses, his leanly muscled torso from his three years of intensive training, the golden tan from many months in the intense sunshine, the five o'clock shadow that grazed his chin. All these factors combined to make him look startlingly older than the last time he saw her.

She grinned. "Look at you! You're a total fox!"

"I could say the same about you darlin'" Harry chuckled. "What'd you do to ya hair?" He murmured.

She blushed. "Well, first I dyed it then Mum and Dad bought me some GHD's…strictly for disguise purposes of course."

"Of course." Harry smirked.

"Good to have you back, mate," came a deep voice.

Harry grinned over Hermione's head as he caught sight of his flaming haired best friend. Ron was just the same, if not larger. He now resembled Charlie; strongly muscled in the arms and if Harry wasn't mistaken he was wearing a dragon fang around his neck.

"Hey Ron,' the two shook hands grinning, before pulling each other into a manly hug.

"Merlin, it's been far too long," said Ron, slapping Harry on the back and slinging an arm around his shoulders dragging him towards the door.

"Yeah, my arrival has been seriously long overdue," Harry muttered gazing around as Ron and Hermione lead him from the sitting room down the dark hallway. It seems that the redecorating did not extend past the sitting room. He mentioned this to Ron and Hermione.

Ron laughed, "Yeah, mum went on a bit of a spring clean a couple of years back. Redid all the bedrooms and lounge. Seems she got a bit tired of all the gloominess."

"Yeah, I bet," Harry muttered with a smirk.

"Is it strange to be back, Harry?" Asked Hermione as she clung to his arm.

"Yeah, it's like stepping back in time…but everything is slightly different. Everything is the same, in essence, but different…does that makes sense?" Harry grinned and shook his head. "I'm just glad to be back, really!" He kissed the top of her head affectionately as Ron pushed open the kitchen door.

"SURPRISE!!"

Harry nearly jumped out of his skin as the deafening roar assaulted his ears. A wide grin split across his face as he took in the sight before him. The kitchen was full to bursting with Order members and friends that Harry hadn't seen in three years. Huge banners were draped from the ceiling and walls, proclaiming things like 'WELCUM HOME HARRY!', 'WE MISED YOU!' and 'GLAD UR BACK!' Harry strongly suspected that Hagrid had been in charge of signs.

"You planned this, didn't you, you gits!" Harry grinned as he jumped on Ron and Hermione, grabbing them both in a headlock. Everybody in the room laughed as Ron and Hermione squealed.

"Harry! Welcome back my boy!" Dumbledore boomed as Harry planted kisses on his friends' heads.

Harry grinned and released Ron and Hermione, muttering "I'll get you for this later," before he strode into the room to shake Dumbledore's hand.

He was then roughly pulled into a hug by Molly Weasley who preened about how handsome he had become. Harry felt himself blushing. Yes he was definitely home.

Over the next hour or so Harry was hugged, pinched and prodded by all of his most favourite people in England. All of the Weasley's were there of course, along with all of the usual Order members plus some surprising new members.

"Dean and I just joined up last year," Seamus was telling Harry a while later. "Decided we'd had enough of the bastard ruining our lives and that we needed to do something about it. Pretty much all of our year group signed up not long after. Well…except the Slytherin's of course," Seamus laughed.

At the mention of Slytherin's Harry's stomach flopped, his grin faded and he looked up, eyes searching the room for a head of telltale blonde hair. When he didn't see it Harry frowned.

"Excuse me," Harry muttered as he slid away from Seamus.

He found Hermione sipping coffee next to Remus and Tonks who was apparently so happy that she couldn't keep control of her hair colour. It was changing constantly between a violent shade of puce and lime green. Remus however, didn't seem to mind in the least.

Harry slid into the seat next to Hermione and together they watched the contented, happy couple as they laughed softly together.

"Where is he, Herm?" Harry muttered a while later when Remus was telling Tonks a joke about 3 werewolves who walked into a bar.

"Hmmm…" Hermione hummed, distracted. "Where's who, love?"

"Our resident Slytherin," Harry said, quietly with a sigh.

Hermione's contented expression faltered and her eyes flashed with something that Harry couldn't place.

"He…he couldn't make it," she wouldn't meet his eyes and Harry felt a twisting feeling in his stomach. He glanced back to the party with eyes unseeing.

"_Harry no!"_

"_I have to! Don't you understand? This is bigger than us. I have to do what I can to defeat Him. This is a great opportunity that Dumbledore has found for me."_

"_I understand that. But I could come with you…help y-"_

"_No!"_

"_Well what about me then?! What about us?"_

"Hey Harry, wanna dance?!"

"Sure you want to do that, Gin?" Yelled Ron from across the room. "Don't you remember the Yule Ball?"

Harry tried to shake the familiar chill that had settled over him. He forced a smile and stood, grabbing another butterbeer as Ginny grabbed him and tried to get him to dance. Harry forced himself to push the memories to the back of his mind and enjoy the here and now.

1am found Harry, Ron, Hermione, Ginny, Remus and Dumbledore laughing and chatting about what they'd been up to over the last three years. Harry never would have guessed that Dumbledore could be the life and soul of the party, but apparently so.

"I found wandless magic really difficult at first, but Lionel was really strict and forced me to work harder and well…eventually I got it." Harry found that his friends were eager to hear all about his adventures abroad and his tutor Professor Lionel Warsbar.

"Oh Harry, show us some wandless magic!" Hermione pleaded, an excited glint in her eye.

"Yeah, go on mate," Ron grinned.

Harry sighed, he was slightly uncomfortable about the scrutiny he was suddenly under.

"Ok, ok," he muttered. "This is an exercise that Lionel had me do to practise both wandless magic and my application of it." Harry stood, noticing with some trepidation that all eyes were focussed on him.

Taking a deep breath Harry began focussing his mind. He slowly conjured a great orb of glowing white light that rippled and shone as it rotated slowly above the table. Harry was vaguely aware of gasps and a whistle.

"It's just light, summoned from the lights in the room," Harry murmured.

Slowly Harry initiated the orb to move; it began to zip backwards and forwards above the table. Ron's face was a picture, his mouth agape and eyes wide with wonder. Hermione looked similarly impressed; she was biting her lip and trying to study the movement of Harry's hands, surreptitiously. Remus and Dumbledore were watching the display with curious and interested expressions, yet both sets of eyes twinkled pride. Ginny, however, was a bit worse for wear after a little too much firewhisky and she sagged in her seat, watching the movement of the orb with unfocussed eyes.

Suddenly movement by the door caught Harry's attention. His concentration was shattered and the orb flew in the direction of the door. A gloved hand shot out from behind the door and the orb shattered against the palm.

There was silence for a moment except for Harry's ragged breathing. And then a blonde head came into view and Harry's breathing stopped altogether.

"Draco!" yelled Hermione as she launched herself towards the door.

* * *

For the umpteenth time that morning Harry worried his lower lip between his teeth. It was a nervous habit that he had picked up when he was travelling.

"I'm not saying that we should just sit around and do nothing," Remus glared at Moody. "But we have to plan how we can counter Voldemort's next attack."

Moody then rocketed into a great spiel about how Remus was talking bullshit and Voldemort had to be stopped now. But Harry wasn't listening. He was replaying the previous night and one meeting in particular.

Draco had changed the most out of everybody.

Whereas Draco had one been thin to the point of skinny, he had now filled out to become lean and strong. His hair, which was once slicked back constantly, was now loose and styled to fall in straight messy cuts just below his ears. His fringe fell into his eye line obscuring his vision. The same molten grey eyes surrounded by surprisingly dark lashes for such a fair man. Draco had changed much, but he was so familiar to Harry that it hurt.

Harry had drunk in the sight of the blonde man as he stood in the doorway. Draco was wearing an expensive set of wizarding robes. The fine, tailored cut highlighted his lithe form and emphasised his obvious wealth.

He remembered how Hermione had launched herself at Draco and wrapped herself around him so tightly that he had had to prise her off of himself for fear of strangulation. Apparently they had grown close over the last few years.

Harry remembers how Draco's face had softened when she hugged him and how a soft smile had curled his lips. He also remembered how this smile disappeared as soon as he raised his head and met Harry's eyes.

Harry didn't know what he had been expecting. Surprise? Yes. Bitterness? Of course. Anger? Maybe. But Harry found that when it came to it, he was entirely unprepared for the cold indifference that graced Draco's face.

Harry had found himself swallowing involuntarily as those icy orbs had passed over him, dismissing him instantly, before moving on to Ron whom he smiled at, warmly.

"Harry?"

Harry shook himself slightly. "Sorry. What?"

"I was just asking if you'd like to explain to everybody what you have learned since you have been away." Dumbledore repeated gently.

Harry grimaced. He hated public speaking; there were some things that time did not change. He slowly got to his feet and cleared his throat, nervously.

"Well, uh…After the prophecy was uncovered, Dumbledore realised that I would need to find the power that I supposedly had to defeat Voldemort. He spent a lot of time with me trying to find out what I seemed to excel at. And then, bout three years ago Dumbledore noticed I seemed to have natural ability in the study of wandless magic. Wandless magic is not something that can be taught. Either you have the ability or not. If you do…like I seemed to, you can be trained to utilise it. So…um, Dumbledore contacted an old friend of his, Professor Lionel Warsbar of…the Dutch University of Magic. He asked Professor Warsbar to take me on as his apprentice in order to train and, uh, further develop my skills in the hope that I could return and…you know…defeat Voldemort."

"Yeah Baby!" Seamus yelled, punching a fist into the air. He was instantly wacked on the back the head by a rolled up Prophet. Moody glared. Seamus shrunk down in his seat with a smirk.

Harry however, was encouraged. Looking around, every person seemed to be hung on his every word. Except one. Harry swallowed.

"Li-Professor Warsbar was an expert in the field of, um, wandless magic and core magic. He helped me to train, like, both my body and my mind so that I was able to, like, harness these abilities." Here Harry paused as Tonks raised her hand.

"Harry, sorry. What the heck is core magic?"

"Oh, sorry. Um…Core magic is the essence of where all of a wizard – or witch's- power comes from, I guess. It's really difficult to explain, but the example I can give is that when you get really angry sometimes things can explode, yeah?" A few people nodded. Harry caught Ron and Hermione's eyes and grinned. "Well, that's your core magic. If you lose check of your emotions a small amount of core power can be released. But I guess it's only a small amount…Professor Warsbar trained me to utilise the full extent of my core magic."

"Just how powerful is this core magic?" Seamus piped up from the back.

Harry just stared at him evenly for a moment. "Powerful."

A couple of people shivered at Harry's words.

"It took me a long time to learn both wandless magic and the release of core magic. And then once I'd learned both elements Lionel taught me to combine the two." Harry shuddered as the memories of his training came back to him. "Let me assure you," he said, dropping his gaze. "I now make a weapon powerful enough to ensure that Voldemort will never bother anyone, ever again." Silence met with the end of Harry's words and he abruptly sat, instantly regretting his words as embarrassment coursing through him.

As Dumbledore got to his feet Harry tuned out his words, instead focussing on controlling his emotions and his embarrassment. When he felt better he lifted his gaze and caught the two silvery eyes staring straight at him.

Harry's pulse quickened. He gazed back for what seemed like an eternity. Draco's eyes were contemplative. But then Harry blinked Draco was no longer looking at him. Harry frowned. He didn't know whether he had imagined it or was he simply going mad.

"Mr Malfoy, do you have any more information about Voldemort's next strike?"

Harry frowned. How would Draco know what Voldemort was up to any more than the rest of them?

"Yes sir, we believe he intends to hit the city of Bristol with a full company of Death Eaters." Draco relpied smoothly. "We do not know when he plans to strike but Severus and I believe it will be within the next few months."

Harry's frown deepened. He did not like where this was going.

"You and Severus will be expected to participate will you not?" Dumbledore asked, somberly.

"Yes, sir. Unless the Dark Lord requires our services somewhere else, which is doubtful" Malfoy replied.

Harry's world had narrowed to this one new startling piece of information. And he did not like it one bit.

"We will of course need to orchestrate a counter attack." Dumbledore stated. "If we time this right, it could be the chance we need to get Harry close enough to Voldemort to stop him for good. Thank you Draco."

The meeting began to come to a close. But Harry lost the details. He was to busy absorbing the fact that Draco obviously was now a double agent, like Snape. Draco had always been loyal to the cause, unbeknownst to others, but for him to actually take the mark…Harry was more than a little shaken.

Around him people began to get up and exit the meeting. Hands were shaken and goodbyes offered before the room slowly emptied. Harry watched Draco talking quietly to Remus on the other side of the room as Molly Weasley began clearing all of the coffee mugs from the large wooden table.

"Draco, won't you stay here tonight?" Molly asked.

"I can't Mrs Weasley, The-Father is expecting me at the manor."

Molly didn't look happy but nodded absently and pulled the blonde into a motherly hug. And then Draco was bidding his farewells and Harry seized his chance.

"Draco," he called, as the Slytherin entered the hallway and made for the front door.

Draco paused and turned towards him.

"Ah…Potter," He replied politely, yet with obvious trepidation.

"Draco…how are you?" Harry mumbled, suddenly realising how stupid that sounded.

Draco raised an eyebrow. "I'm splendid Potter. Now if you don't mind I have to be going." He turned and made for the front door.

"When did you take the mark?" Harry called softly.

Draco froze. His shoulders were tensed and his breathing was quick. Harry felt a certain pride that he had at last managed to evoke some kind of reaction.

"That, Potter," said Draco, his back still to Harry and his tone beyond frozen, "is none of your business." And then he was gone with the swish of his long dark cloak.

* * *

"_There is no us. Not anymore." _

Harry's mind was in turmoil. Memories of the past were swirling around his brain heedless of the impending headache they were creating.

It was strange to think that once upon a time things had been perfect. Harry could barely recall what it felt like to be so happy and carefree. It was just another thing that time had altered. People grew up and responsibilities were shouldered, regardless of the consequences.

"_When this war is over and Voldemort and The Twat are both finally dead. I'm going to tell everyone about us. And then I'm going to marry you."_

Harry chewed on his lower lip unconsciously as the memories flooded back to him.

"Harry if you sigh one more time I'm going to take this book and hit you over the head with it!" Hermione grumbled.

Harry chuckled.

"Sorry love. Just thinking, you know?"

"Thinking about what?" Hermione murmured after a moment.

"Oh…I don't know. Doesn't matter now, anyway. The past is the past. Got to look to the future. Or make sure there is one at any rate." He smiled determinedly. "Go on sweets, tell me the plan one more time."

Hermione just stared at him sadly.

"You've changed so much Harry…but you're still the same. If that even makes sense." She frowned to herself.

"More than you know," Harry snorted.

Hermione looked like she wanted to say something else, but she just smiled.

"Anyway… Not that we really need to go through this again, but Draco and Sev are going to try and let us know when Voldemort plans to attack. All of the order members have been given the same kind of coins that we used for the DA, except I modified these to allow us to Apparate to exactly where Draco and Severus are. It's a basic ambush tactic. We blast the hell out of the Death Eaters and give you your shot to do what you've been trained for."

For just a moment Harry thought he saw pity in Hermione's eyes but it was gone so fast he realised he must be imagining things again. Hermione was once again focussed on her book.

"'Mione?"

"Hmmm?" she murmured as she read.

Harry just stared at her from where he lay sprawled on the leather couch. After a moment she glanced up at him questioningly.

"When did Malfoy turn double agent?"

Hermione frowned at him.

"God Harry! You're not still holding onto this rivalry stuff are you? It's been 3 years. You know that Draco's loyal to Dumbledore. He was even before you left!"

"I know all of that." Harry said quickly, "It's just that turning double agent is a huge personal risk. I never would have thought that Dr-Malfoy would have taken that chance."

Hermione looked at him thoughtfully.

"Well, it was a surprise I'll give you that," she said simply. "It happened not long after you left actually. Draco was a complete wreck around that time, you know. I don't know what was happening at home, but it can't have been good!"

"_There is no us. Not anymore."_

Harry felt his heart clench, painfully. He was very glad that Hermione did not know the real reason for Draco's problems around this time. When Harry didn't respond Hermione went back to her book leaving Harry to his guilty memories.

Harry was fast discovering that hiding out in Order headquarters, when the whole wizarding world believe you to be dead, was not as fun as you would have thought. Over the past three years he had had many adventures and had learned a lot. But he had always dreamed of that day when he could come home. However, that evening after a fourth game of exploding snap Harry was growing restless. He found himself wishing that Voldemort would just appear behind the sofa so that they could have it out. At least that way all this waiting would be over…one way or the other. Harry smirked to himself. He was very glad Ron and Hermione could not hear his thoughts at this point.

A short while later Ron and Hermione said their Goodnights and headed upstairs…together, leaving Harry alone downstairs. Harry was really happy for his friends. It had been a long time coming. And from what he understood it was pretty serious; they had gotten together about a year after he left.

As happy as he was for his friends, Harry found himself wishing-

'No,' Harry cut himself off before he started that train of thought again. It had been going around his head all day and it was slowly driving him insane. He refused to start mulling it over again. Instead he got up and headed into the kitchen. The house was deserted. It seemed that not many of the Order members stayed in the house after meetings these days.

Harry was not tired at all. He thought about reading up on some notes that Lionel had given him, but shot that thought down instantly. He wasn't in a reading mood. Instead Harry decided to practice his exercises. Shutting the kitchen door so as not to disturb Ron and Hermione Harry removed his shirt and wandlessly conjured a candle to sit in the centre of the great oak table. With a flick of his wrist the lights were extinguished and Harry was left with the soft glow of the candle.

Removing his shirt and his shoes Harry climbed up onto the table and sat crossed legged with the candle next to him. Slowly he relaxed his mind into a complete state of serenity. He removed all of the thoughts and knowledge from within his mind and gently released the confines of his core magic. He felt the familiar ebb and flow as the magic was partially released and distantly he saw the candle flicker wildly as the magic wove throughout the room benevolently.

Gently Harry harnessed the core magic within himself. Then he opened his eyes. Had Harry looked in a mirror at that moment he would have seen his eyes were shining golden orbs.

Wandlessly, Harry conjured a flower. A most exquisite rose, from root to petal, seemed to grow from the very air. Harry urged the flower to grow and as it did so it's roots attached themselves to his skin and seemed to drink from his very being. Harry let the flower continue to grow and develop, its soft, dewy bud opening to bloom perfectly. After a while Harry pushed more of his core magic into the flower. He watched, emotionlessly as the flower began to wither and die. It's roots withdrew from his skin and curled in on themselves.

Feeling that he had had enough Harry vanished the flower into thin air with barely a flick of his eyes. He then took a deep breath and focussed on coming back to himself. He always worried about this part. Lionel had always pressured the importance of staying neutral and emotionless as there was a great chance if Harry became emotional at this stage the core magic could take hold and he could never come back to himself.

Of course he would never have told any of the Order this.

Slowly the magic within him dissipated with a rush of air. The candle which was sat beside him flickered and went out. Harry took a shaky breath, feeling drained.

It was then he noticed the light coming from the hallway. Looking up, startled Harry was met with cool silver eyes and a guarded expression.

"Draco," Harry croaked. He waved a hand and the kitchen light reignited.

Draco seemed to hesitate before pushing his way into the room and heading for the sink.

"Potter," he responded.

The tension was thick in the room as Draco filled himself a glass of water. He swallowed quickly before wiping his mouth with his hand and setting the glass aside.

Draco was dressed in muggle jeans and a sweatshirt. Harry frowned, surely Draco couldn't have been outside dressed like that.

"I was just upstairs," Draco said neutrally. Apparently he was a mind reader too.

"I-I'm sorry," Harry stammered "I didn't mean to disturb you!"

"You didn't," Draco said evenly. "I just needed some water."

Harry refrained from pointing out that surely Draco could have conjured himself a glass of water.

"I…thought you were staying at the manor tonight," Harry frowned.

There was another tense pause before Draco slowly turned around to face Harry.

"Yeah, well. I told father that I was staying at a friend's. Not that he cared much anyway," Draco swallowed. "I figure since this actually is your house I should ask your permission to stay here," Draco said, staring studiously over Harry's right shoulder.

"Don't be stupid," Harry muttered, "Course you can stay here." Draco tipped his head to Harry seemingly in thanks, yet he still refused to meet Harry's eyes

It was then that Harry realised he was sat shirtless on the kitchen table. It was obviously making Draco uncomfortable. He hurriedly unfurled himself and jumped down, intending to grab his shirt from the chair. However, forgetting that he had recently expended a vast amount of energy Harry suddenly felt very dizzy. He took a step and felt his knees crumble beneath them.

A strong pair of arms were suddenly catching him around the middle and he was gently being lowered to the floor.

"Hey, you ok?" Draco's worried voice pierced the fog in Harry's mind.

"Yeah 'm jus' bit dizzy," Harry mumbled. "Be ok in a sec."

Harry let himself relax in Draco's arm as a smooth hand traced his spine soothingly. After a few deep breaths Harry felt a lot better, he raised his head to thank Draco, but was struck by the intensity of the Slytherin's silver gaze.

"Draco…" Harry murmured his eyes flicking to the blonde's soft, pink lips.

Draco's pupils dilated and he gazed at Harry hungrily for a few moments. Harry pressed closer to the former Slytherin and touched his lips to Draco's. One of them whimpered but neither could say which. Harry gently parted Draco's lips with his tongue and reached out to taste the blonde. It was all so familiar.

"_Oh God…Baby…Love you."_

"_Yessss. Love you…too! Mmm…don't stop…"_

"_Ngggh…fucking love you…you're so hot…"_

"_Oh Merlin!"_

"_That's it baby…come for me."_

Harry reached up to caress Draco's jaw. But the moment he did Draco's eyes snapped open and he shoved Harry away from him roughly.

"No!"

Draco was panting harshly as he scrambled to his feet.

"Draco…" Harry started to say as the blonde stared at him wide eyed.

Draco made as if to flee the room and Harry jumped up and reached for him, swiftly grabbing Draco's wrist and swinging him round to face him.

He didn't count on the fist that would follow and he caught it square in the jaw.

"Fuck you Potter!" Draco snarled, his face contorted in absolute rage.

"Draco," Harry tried again, rubbing his jaw.

"Don't you dare call me that!" Draco whispered menacingly, "You lost you're right to call me that a long time ago!"

"You didn't have to hit me," Harry muttered petulantly.

Draco looked like he was going to say something. But he just shook his head with a sneer.

"Potter, I am going to make this very clear to you," and at this point Draco came right up into Harry's personal space. "You were the one who did this. I don't know what you were expecting after three years," Harry shivered. "But I – don't – care- anymore."

Draco stepped back. "You got that?"

He didn't wait for Harry to answer. Instead he turned and made to walk from the room again.

"Do you really expect me to believe that?" Harry snarled feeling anger coil inside of him.

Draco paused, his back to Harry and his shoulders tense.

"Why shouldn't I?" Draco replied.

"Hermione told me how broken you were after I left," Harry ground out. "I think the words she used were 'Total Wreck'." Harry grinned humourlessly when Draco whipped around. He was visibly pale.

"And so what if I was?!" Draco all but screamed at him. "You have no FUCKING idea what I went through!"

"Then tell me…I thought we were friends," Harry yelled back.

"Friends?!" Draco snorted. "You want to be friends?! Oh that is rich."

Harry just stared at him, his hands clenched into fists to stop them shaking.

"We always have to do this on your terms don't we Potter?" Draco sneered. "You're always the one who decides what we're going to be without even discussing it with me! You're still the same insufferable prick you were three years ago."

"As I remember you didn't seem to have and complaints about my prick before," Harry spat.

"Fuck you, Potter," Draco turned on his heel and stormed out.

"Got the T-shirt!" Harry yelled after him.

He stood in the centre of the kitchen breathing heavily, his fingernails cutting into his palms as he tried to calm his raging anger.

"FUCK!" He yelled and with a flick of his wrist a nearby dish flew at the door. He stood watching it smash into a thousand pieces. It was a very familiar feeling.

* * *

Over the next few days Harry was in such a bad mood that his core magic ran wild. It wasn't dangerous; on the contrary Ron found it hilarious when Harry took 10 minutes to put his socks on because he kept transfiguring them into pigeons by accident.

Harry knew that he needed to buckle down and get a grip on himself, but he was so cross after last night's encounter with Draco that he found his hands shaking with rage every time he thought about it. He'd only wanted to talk to Draco…explain things that had been left unsaid. And the lies. But Draco had refused to talk to him and insulted him; Harry's pride was dented because of this he refused to see his own faults.

"Hey mate," Ron hurried to catch up to him as Harry hurried down the stairs for breakfast.

"What?" Harry snapped, looking over his shoulder.

"Woah," Ron said holding his hands up in mock defence. "What's gotten into you?" He asked incredulously as Harry continued down the stairs, albeit more sedately.

Harry sighed. "Sorry, Ron…Just not been the greatest of days recently, you know?"

Ron slapped him on the back. "Yeah, well. It wouldn't have anything to do with the shouting match you had with Malfoy the other night would it?"

Harry flushed.

At that moment Hermione came out of her room and met them on the first floor landing.

"What's going on? Why's Harry so embarrassed?" She snickered as Ron kissed her on the cheek.

"Just wanted to know if he was so grumpy 'cos of his fight with Malfoy," Ron grinned. "I think that's his answer right there."

Harry groaned and leaned against the wall.

"You guys heard that?" He asked, panicked.

"Harry, you were pretty lucky it was only us two and Malfoy staying here that night. You guys were really going at each other," Hermione frowned.

When Harry flushed harder and grimaced Ron hastened to add, "We couldn't hear what you were arguing about though mate."

Harry felt relief pool in his stomach.

"Although we can probably guess."

Or not.

"What?" Harry asked in shock. How could they know, neither of them had ever told anyo-

"Harry, you've never liked Draco. It's obvious that you had another of your schoolboy rivalry arguments the other night," Hermione scolded.

"W-Yes…oh, yes," inside Harry was cheering. "Stupid, I know."

He turned, to make his way down the last flight of stairs.

"Well," Ron piped up from behind him. "I know how you feel, mate. He's still a git. But he's actually doing some good now. And he's barely ever here." Harry could hear the grin on Ron's face.

"Just cut him a little slack, Harry," Hermione murmured. "You don't know what he's been through."

"_You have no FUCKING idea what I went through!"_

Draco's words seared through Harry's mind, causing an involuntary shudder. Guilt swirled through him and Harry ducked his head.

"Sure, 'Mione. I'll cut him some slack," If Ron and Hermione were shocked by this, they didn't show it.

Pushing open the kitchen door Harry froze on the threshold.

Draco was sat chatting to Ginny, a mug of coffee in his long pale fingers and amusement dancing across his face. God, Harry thought. He is so beautiful.

"Harry," Molly grabbed him and pushed him into a chair. "You're still so thin!" She bustled about the kitchen fixing him a huge plate of breakfast.

Harry was well aware that many eyes in the room were on him. It had been a week since the last meeting a as such not many Order members had been in the house recently. He refused to let it faze him, however and grinned at Seamus and Arthur, winked at Ginny and the twins and nodded at Snape, who merely scowled. And Draco?

Harry's eyes flicked to the blonde and found that the steely grey eyes were watching him carefully. They stared at each other, unblinkingly. Until Hermione kicked him under the table.

The connection was broken and Draco was once again chatting to Ginny, a somewhat forced grin on his face.

"So, Harry lad," Arthur smiled, warmly. "What are you up to today?"

Harry grinned, humourlessly in return.

"Well, I thought I'd do a bit f the usual. Sit around on my butt and wait for Voldemort to start killing people."

He was met with a tense silence after his outburst.

"Harry," Hermione started. "It's only a matter of time, and then you'll have your chance."

"I know it, Sugar," Harry sighed. Hermione appeared shocked by this pet name. "But now I'm starting to know how Sirius felt, being cooped up in this dingy old shack." He forced a smile as Molly laid a plate of sausages eggs and bacon in front of him. He muttered his thanks.

Molly stroked a tender hand through his hair.

"You're still young, Harry. Once this is over, you still have your whole life ahead of you."

Harry swallowed and smiled, not meeting their eyes. He hadn't told anyone of his fears about returning to himself after the full release of his core magic and he wasn't about to burden them with that knowledge now.

"So, who's going to update me on the Quidditch scene then?" Harry grinned. "Ron has been an appalling best mate and hasn't even told me who won the world cup last year!"

Harry smiled sadly to himself as a loud and raucous debate broke out about whether Australia should have been awarded a penalty. Looking up he caught Draco's eye and forced a grin. But Draco did not smile back. He was starring at Harry with a calculating look in his eyes. Harry's smile faded. The world seemed to shrink away as Harry stared into those silvery depths and suddenly an ache erupted in his that was so fierce that Harry felt his eyes growing hot. He forced himself to look away and focus on his breakfast. Around him the debate had moved on to whether the new Icebolt brooms had anything on the old Firebolt models.

The twin yelps of pain put an end to the debate. Snape and Draco were both grasping their forearms in pain. They both pushed back from the table both with neutral expressions; although Harry was sure he saw fear in the back of Draco's eyes.

"He is calling," was all that Snape uttered. He swept his cloak onto his shoulders and made for the door. "Please inform Dumbledore of the situation," he said to Arthur who nodded tersely.

Harry felt his stomach drop out. He was sure that his panic and fear must show on his face.

Snape swept from the room with a tense nod. "Come Draco."

Draco followed gracefully, but stopped to hug Hermione on his way out.

"Be careful, Draco," Hermione whispered.

As Draco reached the door his eyes flicked back and caught Harry and for the briefest of moments Harry thought he saw something in the silvery orbs, but then he was gone.

Harry finished his breakfast in silence. His heart aching.

* * *

Harry shuddered at the taste of the Polyjuice potion. Here was something that time had not changed…Polyjuice was still bloody disgusting.

Harry felt the familiar shifts and twists throughout his body and he groaned in pain as his bones realigned themselves.

After the pain subsided Harry looked up into the mirror and grinned at his own reflection. A handsome muggle man stared back at him. Where his hair had once been dark and untidy, it was now short, smooth and soft golden brown. He had dimples in his cheeks and a square jaw. Harry winked at himself, he could get used to this. He was dressed in an Armani suit that Hermione had bought him and he wore an expensive wristwatch that Ron had given him. It was a far cry from getting a toothpick for his birthday and Harry decided that he really liked being 21.

It seemed that Hermione had taken Harry's complaints about being confined to the house to heart. And after talks with Dumbledore, she had constructed a plan that would allow the three of them to enjoy a night out in muggle London.

"You ready yet, mate" came a gruff voice from outside the door.

"Yeah," Harry replied in a smooth, Scottish accent. Hmmm, very nice.

He exited the bathroom and stared at the sight before him. Ron was not Ron at all, but a tall and muscular black man with dreadlocks. He wore grey wool trousers and white open collared shirt.

Harry grinned.

"God Ron, you're so fit!"

"Hey, watch it," Ron scowled. "Keep your hands to yourself, Potter."

"He's not Potter tonight, and don't you forget it," came a soft voice from behind Ron.

Harry and Ron's jaws hit the floor.

"Wow," said Harry dazedly.

It seemed Ron couldn't even speak, his mouth was moving but no sound came out.

Hermione was…well gorgeous.

She was tall and leggy with an ample bosom. Her long, blonde hair was pulled into a loose knot at the back of her neck, revealing her slim shoulders and throat. She was dressed to the nines in a long black dress, which slit at mid thigh to reveal a long tanned leg. The diamonds she wore around her throat and ears sparkled as they caught the light and her eyes glittered playfully as she took in the boys.

The image however was ruined as Hermione jumped up and down.

"EEEEE-hehehe!!" She squealed.

Ron and Harry laughed as she pulled them into a hug.

"Harry, I know it's your birthday," she said. "But I feel like Christmas has come early!"

She pulled back and looked at the grinning. "Right. Here are you IDs," she handed them each a plastic drivers license.

Harry squinted at the name.

"Seth Thomas," he read. "Doesn't sound very Scottish."

Ron snorted as he read his own name. "Darius Durmont."

"And I'm Jasmine Green," Hermione snickered. "Now," she said as she grabbed their hands and led them towards the lounge where a small crowd of people were waiting.

"Wow!"

"Bloody hell!"

Said the twins as the trio grabbed their jackets.

"Happy Birthday Harry!" Seamus grinned, raising the beer he held in toast.

Dumbledore twinkled at them as the readied themselves to go.

"Miss Granger- I'm sorry- Miss Green has no doubt told you about the muggle club you will be attending. Because of the security risks on a venture like this you have taken the polyjuice, but we also have some of the Order's top Aurors who have polyjuiced and will accompany you in case of a problem. Not that we're expecting any trouble with you having a night out in muggle London." Dumbledore beamed. "After all, it is not everyday that you turn 21! Enjoy yourselves, but do try not to get too sozzled!"

Harry grinned at the headmaster. "Thanks, sir. I mean it. Thank you. For all of this."

Dumbledore just nodded, although Harry caught the worried glint in his eyes.

"Harry," muttered Remus. "Happy birthday! I just wish Sirius, James and Lily were here to see this."

Harry smiled sadly and grasped the werewolf's hand.

"You three had best behave yourselves!" Molly said, wringing her hands together. "I'm not sure this is a good idea at the moment…but well. Stay safe…be careful. And try to enjoy yourselves."

"Oh, we will!" Said Ron as he pushed the other two out of the door and towards the car that was waiting for them.

"Don't drink too much!!" Came a screech that followed them down the path.

* * *

It was many hours later that Hermione, Ron and Harry stumbled out of the car and up the path to Number 12. Harry muttered a quick thanks to Kingsley as he opened the front door and escorted them inside.

It seemed that Molly and Dumbledore had waited up for them, as when the trio stumbled in to the front room they both stood.

"Excellent, excellent!" Dumbledore cried. "I trust you had a good time?"

"Best birthday ever!" Harry slurred as his polyjuice began to wear off. "Went off without a hitch."

Hermione giggled as her hair began to recede into her head and darken, growing bushier by the minute. Molly just pursed her lips at the obvious display of drunkness, and bustled off to the kitchen to make coffee.

"Well, in that case I shall take my leave," Dumbledore smiled. "Goodnight to you all." He nodded to Kingsley and the two of them stepped towards the fireplace, but before either could pick up some floo powder green flames erupted in the grate.

Ron hiccupped.

A figure emerged spinning in the grate. When the flames died down the figure made to step outward but stumbled forwards, dripping blood onto the carpet.

Harry sobered instantly.

"Draco!"

* * *

TBC

* * *


	2. Chapter 2

**Note:** I know I said that this was going to be two parts…It now looks like it will end up being posted in four parts. The story just ran away with me. :) But hey, that's more for you guys to read…and hopefully enjoy.

* * *

**Part 2**

_Whether we wake or we sleep,  
Whether we carol or weep,  
The Sun with his Planets in chime,  
Marketh the going of Time.  
-Edward Fitzgerald_

"Draco!"

"Oh my God!"

"Holy shit!"

Harry was but a blur as he dashed forwards to catch Draco as he fell out of the fireplace. Heart hammering in his chest, Harry lowered the trembling blonde to the floor. Blood coated the front of his robe, making the black material look shiny and thick.

"Draco…baby, oh my God," Harry ran trembling fingers across Draco's pale face. Draco coughed where he lay across Harry's knees and turned his face into Harry's stomach.

"Severus is dead," the blonde mumbled. The words were muffled against Harry's stomach yet every one of them heard it clear as day. Somebody gasped. Harry looked up, shocked. Dumbledore's face was pale; Hermione's mouth was open and she had tears in her eyes and Ron's eyes had a haunted quality that Harry had not seen since the night Sirius had died.

"Kingsley, I believe level 2 intervention would be prudent at this time," Dumbledore said, briskly to his companion. "Alert team C." With a swift nod, Kingsley swept from the room, clapping Ron on the shoulder as he left. Harry wasn't sure what Dumbledore was talking about and at this moment neither did he care.

"What happened Draco?" Dumbledore leaned down and stared at Draco with piercing eyes.

"Professor, sir he's injur-" Harry's growl of protest was cut off abruptly as Molly entered the room.

"What on Earth?!" She gasped; the tray of coffee cups she was holding smashed against wooden floor as she dashed into the room. She was caught, however by Ron who simply held her arm and shook his head, with tight lips as she made to protest.

"Caught Mun-dung-us," Draco panted. Hermione gasped and Ron grasped her shoulders bracingly. "Tortured…Dung…'til told 'bout Snape…Sev…memory charmed…so…not say…'bout me." Draco coughed again, a trickle of blood bubbling from his mouth. "Dark Lord…thought I was 'nvolved…cos…live with Sev. Tortured…me…tried to find out…used occulemency…never tell…" At this Draco's voice trailed off and he lost consciousness.

Harry heard himself moan; tears were brimming in his eyes and his heart was racing. In one go he scooped Draco up in his arms. Hot guilt was pooling in his stomach. How could he have even considered going out and having fun while Draco was with that monster?!

"Somebody get Pomfrey!" Harry snarled as he faced the others. "Hold on Draco," he whispered to the unconscious blonde. Holding him close Harry Apparated into his bedroom. Laying Draco gently onto the bed, Harry began to remove Draco's clothes with shaking hands, until he could get a better look at the wounds. When he did Harry felt white hot anger course through his veins and the lights flickered overhead. It was obviously a cutting spell, designed to create maximum pain while keeping the victim conscious. Draco's creamy white torso was covered in gaping wounds. Harry stroked the blonde's hair away from his eyes, fighting to control the rage that was threatening to explode from within him.

Suddenly people were bursting into the room and Harry was elbowed out of the way. Madam Pomfrey looked the same as ever, if not slightly greyer. She was wrapped in a thick, pink, knitted cardigan over her nightgown and she wore fluffy slippers on her feet. Hermione was still sobbing as Ron held her close. Molly was wringing her hands together in worry and Dumbledore observed the scene with a calm expression, although his eyes betrayed his worry.

"Mr Malfoy?" Madam Pomfrey was slapping his cheeks, to no avail. She ran her wand over Draco's prone form and tutted. "This was no dark spell. It seems to be an everyday slicing charm." Harry growled. "I can repair the damage and replenish the blood loss, but he will need a transfusion of magical energy. Without it he'll d-"

"I'll do it." Harry's jaw was set determinedly. "What do I do?"

Madam Pomfrey grabbed him and pushed him down on the bed next to Draco. "Maintain body contact," Dumbledore stated.

"I would suggest holding hands, with the arms touching as it will allow me to work," Madam Pomfrey said, distractedly as she bustled about, lifting potions from a battered old case.

Harry did what he was told, brushing the tears from his cheeks. "Close your eyes Harry," Dumbledore said softly. Harry complied, clutching Draco's cold fingers. He felt somebody take his glasses. "Concentrate on Draco and only Draco," Dumbledore continued, softly.

Harry took a deep breath and tried to clear his mind of the situation. He blocked out the sound of Hermione's sobs and of Madam Pomfrey's clinking potions bottles. He directed his senses solely on the man lying beside him and tried to imagine it was under better circumstances. Feeling the sluggish heartbeat in Draco's cold hand, Harry squeezed harder. He turned his face into Draco's neck and took another deep breath, letting Draco's scent wash over him. Soap, sweat and life replaced blood and death and Harry distantly felt his own heartbeat begin to slow as he continued to breathe in Draco's intoxicating scent. From what seemed like very far away, Harry heard Dumbledore speaking.

"When you are completely focussed on Draco, Harry, I need you to concentrate on forcing your magic through your hand and into his."

Harry stroked his thumb across Draco's knuckles, willing this to work. He had spent a lot of time over the past three years learning how to control his magic to do his bidding, yet, in this situation, Harry felt a sudden sense of doubt in his abilities.

_Draco could die!_

Harry huffed out a determined breath cleared his mind of emotion. Focussing on his core, Harry called the magic to the forefront of his mind. Instantly he felt his core magic flare up within him. It was like the air around him was awash with shimmering heat; he was warm and tingly. Slowly Harry concentrated on shooting his magic down the connection to Draco.

Distantly Harry was aware of raised voices and some kind of commotion; however, he continued to focus on pumping the shimmering magic directly into Draco. Slowly, he felt the cold hand in his begin to warm beneath his touch, yet Harry would not stop.

And then everything abruptly stopped.

Harry opened his eyes in confusion; the world around him was dark and smoky. Harry felt his confusion as though from very far away. His mind seemed disjointed and muddled. Everything in this dark place seemed to ripple and move as he turned about the space.

"Are we dead?" Harry heard the calm voice from behind him. He turned and was not surprise to find the blonde Slytherin facing him. Draco was wearing the same clothes, yet there was no sign of injury; the blood that had covered his robes was gone. Harry knew he was should be troubled by the question, yet as he drank in the sight of Draco his mind became calm and serene.

"I don't know, baby," Harry murmured, reaching out and clasping his hand with Draco's.

"You shouldn't call me that," Draco said with a frown, even as his fingers continued to draw Harry towards him. Harry bought his hands up to rest on Draco's shoulders, smoothing the dark wool of his travelling cloak.

"Why not?"

Draco frowned for a moment, his grey eyes betraying his uncertainty. "I-I can't remember," he breathed against Harry's cheek. Harry released a breath that he had been holding for longer than he knew. He let his forehead rest against Draco's and closed his eyes.

"It's quiet here," he whispered, his breath ghosting across Draco's cheek. He felt the blonde shiver beneath his hands.

"Harry…" Draco whispered, his breath hitching. "If we are dead, then I want you to know something." Draco drew a shaky breath. He seemed so much more vulnerable than Harry had ever seen him. "I know you lied. When you said what you did. After I left, I went to see all of them. I was so angry…but none of them knew what I was talking about. That's when I knew you lied to me."

Harry was vaguely aware that Draco was referring to a time before Harry had been back in England. He knew Draco's words held great significance, yet…his mind was a jumble. Apparently so was Draco's. The blonde was frowning faintly.

"Harry, I-I'm scared."

Harry looked at Draco from beneath lowered lashes. He dropped his hands from the blonde's shoulders and encircled his slim waist, pulling him even closer.

"Don't be scared, baby," he whispered as he buried his face in Draco's neck inhaling the soapy scent that he had missed so much. It was dizzying. "I won't let anything happen to you, I promise."

Distantly Harry felt the world begin to shift, yet in this place he could not find it in himself to care. In this place there was only Draco.

"Don't leave me, again." Draco's voice was distant and small, like a child's.

Harry's heart ached and he tightened his grip, pressing his mouth to the soft skin of Draco's neck.

"Never, my love," He said in all honesty. "Never."

* * *

When he awoke, Harry was aware of only one thing; that his brain was trying to escape from his skull. What other explanation could there be for the rhythmic pounding in his head?

Moaning slightly Harry rolled over and opened his eyes…and was met by steely grey depths. Harry's eyes widened in what he assumed must have been a rather comical manner. And then the events of what he assumed was the pervious night came flooding back with startling clarity.

"Shit, Draco. You ok?" Harry sat up, quickly, intending to check Draco for any sign of permanent damage, yet he immediately regretted it as the world began to swim before his eyes.

"I'm fine, you prat. But _you_ are obviously not," came the snarky reply as Harry was forcibly pulled back horizontal. The pretty colours began to make sense again and Harry's world came back into semi-focus. "Gryffindor idiot," Draco muttered.

"What happened?" Harry asked, noticing Draco's rumpled hair and the pillow marks on his face. He had obviously also just woken up and by the look in his eyes he was not happy to be sharing a bed. Draco was dressed in a pair of old pyjamas, as was Harry.

"Ah, Mr Potter, Mr Malfoy I see we're finally awake," Dumbledore beamed as he entered the room.

"Sir, what happened?" Draco asked, wincing as he sat up. Harry tried to sit up, also, but was kept forcibly horizontal by Draco's quick glare.

"Well, after you passed out downstairs, Harry swiftly brought you upstairs and had someone send for Madam Pomfrey. He was very quick on his feet and probably saved your life," Dumbledore had a twinkle in his eye. Draco huffed and Harry stared at his hands, trying not to blush. "I myself instructed Harry through a magical energy transfer, which is the main reason that you're still with us, Mr Malfoy. Without it, you would have died within minutes."

"How come _I_ feel so rough," Harry muttered.

"Well," and here Harry was surprised that Dumbledore's eyes didn't just twinkle right out of his head. "It seems that you got a bit carried away with the transfer of energy, Mr Potter. It seems you were so worried about Mr Malfoy, here, that you began transferring core energy straight down the connection into him. Core magic is a lot stronger than any other type of magic a wizard possesses and therefore within seconds all of his injuries had healed."

Harry's eyes widened. He had had no idea that the magic would have been so strong.

"In a usual magical energy transfer the somebody such as yourself would usually just transfer some regular kinetic magic. This usually stabilises a patient, so that they have enough energy for their body to regenerate naturally. Yet, I am not denying that by choosing to use core magic you saved us all a great deal of bother. However, transferring core magic is very draining and it seemed that you had no intention of stopping. If madam Pomfrey had not stepped in Harry, you would have drained yourself of magic, fallen into a coma and probably died."

Harry and Draco sat stunned.

"As it was, Madam Pomfrey was able to stun you and stop the transfer before any permanent damage could be done." Dumbledore smiled kindly. "Although, you may find yourself a tad weak, both physically and magically for the next few days. I would suggest plenty of rest and as many of Professor Warsbar's exercises as you can, Harry, to get yourself back up to full strength. You've both been unconscious for a full week." Here Dumbledore turned to Draco as Harry gaped. "Mr Malfoy, you are fully healed, yet it is also advisable that you rest."

Draco nodded, absently.

"Sir, what's happened…with Snape and Dung?" Here Dumbledore's face darkened.

"Alas, it was indeed a tragedy what happened to Professor Snape. As soon as you informed me that Severus had been killed I had one of the Order's specialist teams create new wards on the building and stage protective spells on both the floo and on yourself, Mr Malfoy, to stop Voldemort from tracing your whereabouts." Dumbledore smiled, sadly at the two young men before him. "Unfortunately Mundungus' body was dumped on the steps of Gringotts by Death Eaters. I believe it was reported as bar-brawl that got out of hand, due to the fact that Mr Fletcher was stabbed, repeatedly."

Harry's stomach plummeted; yet another causality of war.

"We have been unable to retrieve Severus' body." Draco said nothing; he was incredibly pale. Dumbledore was as sombre as Harry had seen him.

"I called an emergency meeting the following morning and created new rules for all Order members to follow. From this point, no member is to travel alone. There is a completed list of these new rules in the kitchen."

Harry was suddenly struck by a terrible thought.

"Sir, Draco can't go back to work for Voldemort. He could be killed!"

"Whether or not Mr Malfoy wishes to return to Lord Voldemort's service is entirely up to him, Harry," Dumbledore said, gravely.

"I'll do it," Draco said at once. His eyes were hard and his jaw set, determinedly as he gazed at the aged Professor. "He knows nothing of my allegiance to the Order and I Apparated to the Manor before flooing to four different locations before I flooed in here. I doubt they would have traced me."

"As you wish, Draco," Dumbledore said softly and he clasped a knarled hand on the blonde's shoulder. "Well, I am glad you're both ok," he smiled. "Now, I must be off…can't leave Minerva alone at Hogwarts for too long. She gets on something of a power trip…scares the other teachers." Dumbledore exited the room with far too much grace for a man his age and closed the door with a quiet snap.

The room was completely silent save for the ticking of Harry's wall clock. Harry wondered if that clock had always been there or if he had just never been in a situation quite so awkward. After a moment Draco cleared his throat, snapping Harry's attention back to him.

"Thank you," Draco said, studiously not looking at Harry. His arms were folded over his chest and his expression was unreadable. "For saving my life like that. You didn't have to do that transfer thing, and well…I-just…thanks." Draco finished, scowling at his inelegant mumblings.

"You're welcome and you're wrong," Harry said, rolling onto his side to glance up at Draco who was leaning against the headboard with natural refinement. "Of course I had to do the transfer…not like I was going to sit there and watch you die, you pleb."

"What do you care Potter?" Draco frowned at him, the beginnings of a sneer curling at his lips.

"Are you kidding me?" Harry asked startled, "are you really asking me this? And do you not remember what happened when we passed out?"

Draco's expression was unreadable. "_You_ passed out Potter, remember? She stunned you. I was already unconscious. And I have no idea what you're talking about."

"Draco," Harry whispered pulling himself closer to the blonde. "I l-"

"Oh no you don't!" Roared the Slytherin, suddenly enraged.

"What?"

"Don't start," Draco fumed. He pulled himself from the bed and paced across the room, with wobbly legs, to find his belongings which were draped across the chair in the corner.

"Don't start what?" Harry yelled back. "I'm trying to tell you how I feel. But you keep shutting me down!"

Draco was facing away from the bed holding his robe in a clenched fist. Harry could see the tension in his shoulder blades and he wanted to run his tongue across the muscular ridges, beneath the t-shirt.

_Concentrate._

Harry forced himself out of the bed and grabbed onto the bedposts when the world span ominously. For the second time since he'd been home Harry felt his knees buckle and he fought determinedly to stay vertical.

"Hey," Draco caught him easily around the middle and steadied him. "Gryffindor prat," he scowled.

Harry took deep breaths until the world stopped spinning. He opened his eyes and gazed at the beautiful man holding him. For the smallest of moments Harry thought he saw a flash of hope in the Slytherin's eyes, but it was gone in a heartbeat. Harry leaned his forehead against Draco's in an imitation of his dream. Was it really a dream? It had felt so real.

"You always catch me when I fall," Harry breathed, revelling in the feeling of skin on skin. Draco snorted softly and the breath ghosted across Harry's lips, making him shudder.

"Somebody's got to stop you falling on your head," the other boy replied with a smirk. Harry gazed into Draco's unreadable eyes for the longest moment, searching for confirmation. He wanted this…so much. But he wouldn't push it unless Draco was also willing.

Achingly slowly Harry closed the distance between them. He felt Draco's breath hitch in response as he brought his lips to press against the blonde's. It was a merely a chaste press of lips, yet Harry felt it tingle throughout his entire body, enchantingly. Gently, Harry swiped his tongue across Draco's quivering bottom lip; he received a low moan in response and Draco leisurely parted his lips in invitation. Taking the hint, Harry deepened the kiss, pressing closer to the lithe blonde. He licked and sucked at Draco's pliant lips before pressing his tongue into the hot cavern of Draco's mouth to taste him. It was so familiar…the taste, the touch. His senses screamed _Draco_ and Harry felt his heart swell in his chest.

Draco's tongue tangled with Harry's unhurriedly, the two appendages lazily stroking against one another. Harry moaned into Draco's mouth as his mounting desire spiked. Draco pulled Harry to him more forcefully so that their bodies pressed together deliciously; twin hisses were released as twin erections were felt against thighs and stomachs.

Harry couldn't get enough; he had to have more. He slid his hands through the silky blonde locks to caress the pale jaw; tilting slightly Harry pressed wet open mouthed kisses down the exposed jaw line and onto Draco's neck. He paused to suckle on the sensitive skin below the corner of Draco's jaw and felt the tremor that ran through the blonde. He smiled into Draco's neck as the other boy's hands frantically tugged at his hair, urging him on. Draco's neck was sensitive.

_Beneath the shelter of raised seating two bodies rocked against each other; tongues tangling and hips bucking._

"_Fuck…" Hissed one as the other latched onto an earlobe and nibbled breathily._

"_That's the idea," said the other with a smirk as hands ghosted lower over school robes to find another place that would illicit a greater reaction._

Harry cried out when Draco's hands slid lower to cup his ass, massaging the tight globes firmly. He pressed his erection into Draco's thigh, rubbing shamelessly as the kiss continued. It had always been like this…passion, desire and intensity. Harry began to feel his desire spiralling out of control. But the need to feel Draco's skin was overwhelming.

"Need to touch you…" Harry ground out as Draco caught his earlobe.

"No-one's stopping you," came the breathy reply.

Harry's brought his hands to rest against a flat stomach and feeling Draco's hands mirror his own he grinned. He kissed the corner of Draco's jaw, licking and biting at the skin there. Slowly his hands found the soft skin between t-shirt and pyjama bottoms and he massaged gently, feeling the coarse hair prickle his fingertips. Pulling back Harry looked into Draco's hazy eyes, from beneath his lashes.

"Don't be such a fucking Gryffindor," Draco spat. Harry smirked and kissed his nose. Unhurriedly he inched his fingertips beneath the waistband of Draco's pyjama bottoms feeling the quiver that ran through the other man's stomach.

Suddenly the door was flung open and Harry and Draco leapt apart from each other with matching guilty expressions. Harry grabbed the throw blanket from the bed and threw it around himself, hiding the evidence of his arousal.

"Harry, Draco!" Hermione shrieked, throwing herself at them. "Thank God you're ok!" She eyed their guilty expressions and their flushed appearances, swollen lips and mussed hair.

"We're fine 'Mione," Harry replied after she let him go. "Just a little tired and stiff."

He caught Hermione's snort of laughter at the unintentional pun, even as she tried to cover it up by coughing loudly. Harry felt himself blush and chanced a glance in Draco's direction, but the blonde was hastily grabbing his robes from the chair.

"Yes, well! I'm feeling the need for a long shower," Draco said loftily. "God only knows what I must smell like after sharing a bed with Potter for a week. So, if you don't mind I'll be off." He made for the door without a single glance Harry's way.

"Draco," Harry tried. But the blonde ignored him. Harry sighed and scowled to himself. Silence descended over the room.

"We…ah…didn't interrupt anything, did we?" Ron asked with apparent horror. Harry simply flopped onto the bed in response, letting out a disgruntled groan.

* * *

It was strange, Harry thought bitterly as he buttered his toast, that out of everybody he knew, Draco Malfoy could still get under his skin the best. Even after everything that had happened between them, after all that history, Draco could still piss Harry off the most. He scowled.

"Harry," Hermione said sweetly, not looking up from her paper. "Are you going to insist on mauling your toast, or do you want to tell us about you and Draco?" Here Hermione did look up; she had a mischievous gleam in her eye.

He sighed, heavily and put down his knife. Ron, it seemed, took pity on him; patting his shoulder affectionately and offering a sympathetic smile.

"Harry, we've known something's been going on between you two for ages," Harry gaped at them, his mind racing. He had expected them to probe him for answers about the nature of their relationship after Draco's torture, but the fact that they had guessed before this confused him. How long had they known?

"When you told us you were gay, just before leaving it didn't bother us Harry," Hermione said, folding her paper gently. Ron nodded vehemently. "Since you came back, you and Draco have been acting so odd around each other…arguing more than usual and such. It's obvious that there's a distinct sexual attraction between the two of you." Harry blushed as Ron cleared his throat and cast his eyes around, nervously. Hermione continued, "and obviously you two were going at it when we came in to see you this morning." Here Ron seemed to choke on his own tongue and Harry slapped him on the back, hard. There was an awkward pause in which Harry almost considered using the butter knife on his plate to off himself.

"Harry, we just want to know…" Hermione grinned. "How long have you been doing each other?"

"What do you mean _we_?" Ron shrieked, before huffing back down in his seat with his arms folded. Although, Harry noticed he was looking at him curiously.

For one heart-stopping minute Harry considered lying to them. A thousand different scenarios wound themselves around his brain. Different ways he and Draco could have come together, different first kisses, different reasons for being together. Maybe he could tell them that it had just been about the sex. But then Harry looked at the two people in front of him. His best friends. He knew that he couldn't lie to them. So he took a deep breath.

"We got together at the start of sixth year."

And then he ran.

"WHAT?!"

* * *

In his hiding place under the stairs -Harry was very accustomed to enclosed spaces- he reflected.

It had been within two weeks of the start of sixth year. Harry had noticed the change in his relationship with Draco as soon as he saw the blonde at the start of term feast. There was no aggression in the way Draco had looked at him across the great hall. In fact, Harry had imagined that he had seen sympathy in Draco's eyes. But as soon as Draco caught Harry staring he had coloured and looked away.

Draco's relationship with the other Slytherins had also changed. No longer was he surrounded by his constant minions and groupies. In fact, Draco had seemed to go out of his way to avoid them. He was often seen wandering around the lake, pensively, or studying in the library.

Harry was disconcerted, to say the least. Even more so when Draco failed to jibe any of the Gryffindors or even the Hufflepuffs. In fact, when Ron had accidentally knocked into him in the corridor before potions, Draco had stumbled and muttered a short apology before continuing into the classroom as though nothing had happened. Harry checked the window to make sure the sky wasn't falling before supporting an equally dazed Ron into the classroom.

In the end Harry had approached the Slytherin boy and asked him outright what the heck was going on. The answer had surprised even him.

"_I've defected."_

Harry remembered how the emotions had whizzed through him, leaving him uncharacteristically happy, which had confused him no end.

An unlikely friendship was formed between the two former enemies as intense as the hatred that they had shared before. It should have been a signal to Harry, yet foresight, as Draco like to point out, had never been one of his strong points.

Everything changed on Christmas Eve. After the feast, Harry had made his excuses to Ron and Hermione and sneaked off to the Quidditch pitch where the blonde sat waiting for him.

"_It's about time you showed up, twit. I'm freezing my bollocks off!"_

"_Whinger. Your cloak is heated, dunno know what you're complaining about."_

_Harry plopped down next to his friend on the wooden bench. There was a companionable silence for a short while._

"_I got you something."_

_Draco smiled genuinely._

"_Really?!"_

"_Yeah, course!"_

_Harry handed over a small, messily wrapped gift. Draco turned it over and over in his palm, a small smile tugging at his lips. Harry found himself watching those lips hungrily. _

"_Open it then, you daft bugger."_

"_Well, only if you open yours too."_

_Harry found himself with a neatly wrapped parcel in his lap. He grinned at the Slytherin colours. _

_With a smirk at Draco, he began tearing the paper as his friend did the same._

"_Wow," Harry was awestruck as the object within the parcel was revealed. In his hand lay a Silver duelling glove. It was the type that he had seen worn by Aurors and was a sign of great duelling ability. The glove allowed the wearer to perform complex curses without holding the wand. _

"_Draco…I…this must have cost a fortune," he breathed. But it appeared that the Slytherin was too wrapped up in his own gift._

_Draco was holding an invisibility cloak, similar to Harry's. However, this cloak was a rich emerald colour that gleamed silver when it caught the light. Harry had remembered the look of enchantment the first time that Draco had learned of Harry's invisibility cloak. It had tugged on his heartstrings to see Draco so enraptured and Harry had vowed to bring that look to Draco's face again in the near future. _

"_Do you like it?" Harry asked nervously._

_Draco seemed incapable of speech, but he nodded his head, swallowing back the apparent lump in his throat. His eyes, when he looked up at Harry were swimming with unshed tears. _

_Harry swallowed. He brought a gentle hand up and captured Draco's cheek in a gentle caress and Draco smiled, weakly. _

_Unfolding the cloak, Draco threw it around his shoulders and inched closer to Harry, wrapping it around the dark haired Gryffindor, too._

"'_s cold," Draco murmured as he snuggled closer to Harry. Harry was feeling anything but cold. He turned to find the blonde staring at him intently._

"_Draco…" he murmured, before catching his breath._

_Draco seemed to consider for a moment, his eyes shining in the moonlight. Then painfully slowly, he leaned forwards. Harry's breathing was desperately shallow as Draco pressed closer still. Their lips stopped but a hair's breadth apart. _

"_Harry…" Draco breathed, his breath puffing across Harry's lips. _

_Something within Harry snapped and he closed the last distance between them, taking Draco's lips in a searing kiss. He licked and bit at the blonde's lips hearing the other boy moan beneath him. There were hands on backs and trembling fingers and…oh God…open mouths and hot tongues tangling together._

Harry smiled as he remembered. It had all begun so perfectly, with whispered promises and gentle caresses. Things had grown serious quickly and they had made love for the first time in the Room of Requirement on New Year's Eve. It was the first time, but definitely not the last. Harry had found Draco insatiable and longed to be with him every minute.

"_Oh God…Draco…Love you."_

"_Yessss. Love you…too! Mmm… Harry…don't stop…"_

"_Ngggh…fucking love you…you're so hot…"_

"_Oh Merlin… Harry!"_

"_That's it baby…come for me."_

However, they were careful to ensure that none of their peers deduced what was transpiring between them. In fact, the two boys got so carried away in their deceptions that nobody in Hogwarts could see what was occurring. The false taunts, the pulled punches…all lead to hot encounters in the trophy room, or secret trysts in the Forbidden Forest whilst serving out detentions. For two years the boys had lived out their deepest fantasies and desires in the arms of the other. However, such things were not meant to last.

"_Harry no!"_

"_I have to! Don't you understand? This is bigger than us. I have to do what I can to defeat Him. This is a great opportunity that Dumbledore has found for me."_

"_I understand that. But I could come with you…help y-"_

"_No!"_

"_Well what about me then?! What about us?"_

"_There is no us. Not anymore."_

Harry grimaced as he remembered the lies.

He had said such horrible things to Draco…things he honestly did not mean. But at the time, it had seemed the only way to get Draco to stay behind. Harry knew that if Draco had known the truth --that Harry's training would be hard and dangerous-- then he would insist on coming with him. But Harry couldn't allow that. He needed Draco to be safe…and he needed to concentrate on the task at hand. Once he had mastered his training, he could come back and defeat Voldemort. Only then would he be able to have a normal life with Draco.

So he lied.

"_I cheated on you."_

"_W-what?"_

"_You heard."_

"_B-but…you…"_

"_Oh, pull yourself together!"_

"_No! You're lying!"_

"_No, Malfoy. I'm not."_

"_Who?"_

"_What does it matter?"_

"_OF COURSE IT MATTERS!"_

"…_Zacharias Smith-"_

"_Bastard-"_

"_Daphne Greengrass, Ginny Weasley, Justin Finch Fletchley and Oliver Wood."_

"…"

"_Sorry, love. It's just…you were never enough…ya know?"_

Harry felt the tears stream down his face as he remembered his harsh words. The lies that had caused Draco to slip back into his angry Slytherin persona. Harry had watched as the mask slipped back into place, all the while screaming inside that he didn't really mean it and that he loved him.

Draco's anger had been so strong that he had Apparated right through the wards of Grimauld Place. That had been the last time that Harry had seen Draco before he had left for Holland and three years of intense magical training. He knew that within twenty four hours of his leaving Draco would no doubt have known about the lies. It was no wonder Draco had wanted nothing to do with him.

The pounding that rattled the door startled Harry.

"Harry, open up! I'll open it for you if you don't come out!"

"We know you're in there, mate! And for your information it's a little late to still be in the closet. Ow!"

Harry sighed. He knew he would have to explain it to them eventually. Pushing himself up to standing he wiped the stray tears from his cheeks and opened the door.

TBC…


	3. Chapter 3

Part 3

Sitting on the darkened kitchen table, Harry held the ball of energy in his fingertips, feeling the familiar warmth wash over him. As he tried to clear his mind of all conscious thought Harry found himself thinking back over the day's events.

"_Oh, Harry," Hermione was crying softly. Ron stroked her hair, gently, looking vaguely distressed. _

_Harry clenched his jaw, breathed through his nose and stared at the ceiling from where he lay on the couch, his head tipped upwards, avoiding the accusatory and sympathetic gazes of his best friends. _

"_I know, ok…I know," he muttered, swallowing around the lump in his throat. "Anyway, it seems like it's over now anyway."_

_Hermione had made a sound as though she had wanted to disagree. However, feeling that tears were imminent, Harry had thrown himself up from the couch and stalked from the room, claiming he was going upstairs to train._

Sighing softly, Harry opened his eyes. The energy orb was glowing a faint purple; an indication of his inappropriate emotional state. Dammit, he should be able to do this! There wasn't any room for error. He needed to focus on the task at hand.

But the harder Harry tried to focus on clearing his mind, the more the images rushed through his mind; memories of Draco, thoughts, feelings and emotions, all threatened to overwhelm him.

Frustrated beyond belief, Harry let his magic consume him, regardless. He opened his core and allowed the magic to pulse through him. He let the magic curl around his frustration and his mind became consumed by the calming sensation of his tingling magic.

Professor Warsbar had warned Harry of the dangers of using core magic while emotional. Although it was proven to vastly increase the power of a person's core magic, it was also highly dangerous. But at this moment Harry did not care. Using core magic while in an emotional state dimmed the conscious mind, and the magic was left to draw power openly from the surrounding area. However, while this state of near-unconsciousness may be wonderful while it lasted, coming back into his own mind would be dangerous, difficult and painful. If Harry managed to release the core magic from his mind, his emotions would pour free and he knew that it would be an incredibly painful experience.

As Harry forced the magic into his mind, he was vaguely aware of the flickering of lights and the way that a breeze seemed to roll around him, scattering papers and rattling the hanging saucepans alike. Yet, slowly, Harry found his consciousness receding, until all he could see was magic.

If Harry had had the ability to think, he would have been awed. His eyes were open, yet all he could see was the swirling, infinity of magic. He could see the way that it spun and wove through every physical object. A sense of calm washed over Harry and he surrendered to it, knowing unconsciously that in the absence of thought, his body was continuing to function normally.

Harry had no way of knowing how long he sat there, his mind drifting along with the magic in the room. Yet, he instinctively knew when it was time to return to himself. It was like the tickling of ants crawling over his skin. With the absence of thought, Harry could not focus his mind on repelling his core magic from his mind; so instead he had to use the magic that was infused in the room. He felt it swirl around his body as he brought it to him, bodily. Slowly, Harry drew the magic into himself. He unconsciously felt the core magic shudder at the intrusion of a new magic source within him. Instinctively knowing that he needed more, Harry gathered more magic to him, feeling all kinds of elemental enchantments wash through him. The core magic shuddered again before losing a grip on Harry's conscious mind.

The pain was instantaneous and Harry may very well have screamed. However, as soon as the core had withdraw enough for him to think, Harry focussed all he had on withdrawing it from his mind and closing it down within him. Abruptly all the magical activity within him ceased and Harry fell backwards on the table, exhausted. His heart was racing and his mind was a similar picture. The sudden ability to think and the return of sensation and emotion was confusing to say the least.

He breathed heavily for a few moments, before lifting a trembling hand to wipe at his eyes. The remembrance of what he'd been so emotional about in the first place came flooding back to him. And Harry felt the tears prickling his eyes. He let out a single choking sob, before he forced himself to stop thinking about it. He wiped the tears that had trailed down the sides of his face.

When he felt able, he turned his head to the side, looking to glance at the clock. What he saw made his eyes go wide.

"Harry?" Hermione whispered from where she was seated next to Ron. They both looked terrible, like they had been up all night.

"Y-yeah," Harry cringed at the weakness of his own voice. Both Hermione and Ron leapt to their feet and dashed to him when he spoke. "How long?"

"A little over 11 hours," came a familiar drawl. Harry turned his head again, with much effort from his tired body. Draco was leaning against the wall, he looked impeccable as ever. Harry cringed.

"Well shit."

"Quite."

Harry closed his eyes. He was really quite exhausted.

"You alright mate?" Came Ron's worried voice.

"Mmm," he responded, forcing his protesting eyes to look at the redhead. "'M jus' tired," he slurred.

"Harry…what was that?" Hermione asked in a small voice. "Was it one of your exercises?"

"Mmm not…as such," murmured Harry, fighting to keep him eyes open. "I'm not s'posed to do it. But I got too emotional…too many thoughts…needed to stop it. It makes all thoughts and stuff go away." Harry could feel he was fighting a losing battle with him consciousness, but he clung to it. "Just needed to not feel for a while," he murmured.

"Harry, I've never seen magic like that before," Hermione said. Here Harry opened his eyes and gazed at the clever witch. "We came into the kitchen last night and you were sat here staring at the door and the room was buzzing around you. You didn't answer and you couldn't see even see us! We called Dumbledore and he and Madam Pomfrey checked you over and they both said you were fine…but that you were radiating magical energy! Dumbledore said you were probably training and he told us to watch over you. He said you'd be tired when you woke up. And then just a minute ago you started to glow and it was like you were drawing even more power from somewhere. All these colours were swarming around you and seeping into your skin. And then you screamed like you were in pain, you were shaking and calling out. And then you just collapsed before you woke up."

"What happened mate?" Ron said curiously.

"Put core magic in my head. Stopped thinking. Cleared my mind…makes my magic stronger. But it's d-it hurts to come back." Harry grimaced and tried to push himself into a sitting position. It wasn't very productive and Harry's tired muscles protested, having not moved for eleven hours. Harry winced as something in his back cracked and popped.

"That was a stupid, even for you, Potter," Draco suddenly snarled. "What if the Dark Lord had struck?!"

Harry's heart froze. He hadn't thought of that.

Draco snorted.

"It's alright mate," Ron said, glaring at Draco.

Harry frowned suddenly.

"What's wrong?" Hermione asked, clutching his arm in fright.

"Got to pee," Harry murmured in a childish voice and Hermione flushed to her roots. "Little help, Ron?"

Grinning, Ron helped Harry down from the table, but it seemed that Harry's body was determined to be uncooperative and he felt his knees buckle. _Again?_ Said the little voice in Harry's head. Apparently Draco agreed as he grabbed Harry's other arm and steadied him.

"God, Potter, you really have a desire to take nosedive these days don't you," came the acidic taunt. But Harry could feel the shaking of Draco's hands as he helped him across the room.

* * *

Harry should have known what was to come over the following weeks. After his little stunt on the kitchen table it was unsurprising that the nightmares would come. After his mind had been through such a traumatic experience it was no wonder his mental defences against Voldemort were a little weak.

For the 12th night Harry came awake for with a scream, panting for breath, the bed sheets twisted around his ankles. His scar burned and sweat trickled a path down his bare chest. Harry clamped his jaw shut against the tirade of emotions that whirled through him and fought down the roar of pain that was threatening to burn through his chest.

Somewhere out there, Voldemort was burning people to death.

"It's ok …I did a silencing spell," came a quiet voice from the corner.

Harry's eyes snapped open and he wandlessly lit the room. Wincing as the light affected his eyes, Harry found himself staring right at one Draco Malfoy.

Draco looked tired. There were dark smudges under his eyes and his dark slacks were wrinkled from where he was curled into the armchair in the corner. Apparently he had been there for some time.

"Voldemort's killing people," Harry rasped out.

Draco looked momentarily shocked before he schooled his features into polite interest.

"Anyone we know?"

"Death Eaters. Middlesworth and Jenkins."

Now Draco was openly shocked.

"They must have angered him."

There was silence for a while.

"When did you start having the nightmares again?" Draco asked quietly.

"Since I did that stupid thing in the kitchen," Harry replied tonelessly. Draco frowned.

Silence again.

"I don't like you working for him."

Draco snorted.

"Join the club, Potter. It's not as if I'm in this for the big bucks."

"You don't _have_ to do it!" Harry bit out.

Draco whirled on him.

"You understand _nothing_ about me, so don't even try and tell me what I can and can't do!"

"Dra-"

"Shut up! You think you can go around and do whatever the hell you want and the rest of the world will stand back and take it! Well sorry, but I don't work like that." Draco was pacing. "I'm doing what I can to help. I'm not you…I can't kill Him with a big bang. The best I can do is snoop around like a good little Slytherin. But dammit I'm helping the fucking cause!"

"I know baby," Harry said soothingly. Draco continued as though he hadn't heard him.

"You think I _want_ to be risking my neck for a bunch of Gryffindors? Do you think I _want _to be anywhere near that disgusting_ thing_? Letting him touch me and risking his wrath every time I keep things from him? Don't think for a minute that I wouldn't rather be on a beach a million miles away sipping cosmopolitans and letting some hot waiter rub lotion on me. But dammit, Harry. This is the world we're talking about. If he wins, there is no million miles away." Draco seemed to run out of steam before Harry's eyes, but Harry held his tongue, knowing that the blonde was not finished.

"I-I want…a life. I don't want to be this fucking skulking Death Eater forever. I want an apartment in London and a summer house in southern Spain. I want to learn to drive a muggle car and a motorbike. I want to fly in one of those hellicropter death traps and eat ice-cream on the beach…" Draco's eyes held a wistful quality. "I-I want to go in that London Eyeball thing and I want you to tell me how it works so that I don't get scared." Harry noted with overwhelming satisfaction that Draco had said _you _and not _somebody_. "But most of all I just want him dead. So of course I have to keep up this bloody charade so that I can feed you the information and then you can go off and be the Gryffindor hero and kill him for me." Draco finished his rant with an angry glint in his eyes. Then he frowned. "And don't call me baby!"

Harry grinned at the pout that marred the beautiful blonde's pale features.

"God, I love you."

Draco froze.

"Um…well, that it," Harry stuttered. He had definitely not meant to say that aloud.

Harry was saved from saying anything further, however, when his scar exploded in pain. At the exact same moment Draco leapt from the bed with a hiss, clutching at his forearm.

"He's calling me," the blonde looked momentarily panicked.

Harry grabbed Draco's arm as the blonde made to bolt from the room. With watering eyes Harry stared at his love desperately.

"No!" Harry's heart was hammering against his chest. "You can't go! He could kill you."

Draco avoided Harry's gaze and drew his wand from his sleeve and flicked it briefly before putting it away again, the door creaked open.

"Harry-"

"Don't 'Harry' me!" At this Harry leapt from the bed, clad only in his boxers and grabbed the blonde roughly, swinging Draco around to face him.

"Let go, Harry," Draco said tiredly.

"Never," whispered Harry aggressively.

Draco's eyes shot to Harry's face, searching. There was a whistle as Draco's robes sailed in through the door. Draco caught them in mid-air and turned away from Harry, slipping them on over his jeans and hoody. Then running his wand over his muggle clothes Draco transfigured them into a pair of tailored trousers and a shirt. Suitable for the presence of one Tom Riddle, Harry thought bitterly.

"Draco…please," Harry breathed.

With his back to Harry, Draco sighed.

"Harry, we both know that I have to do this."

Harry felt tears burning his eyes, but he willed them away.

"Baby…"

Draco turned to face him, his expression soft and sad. He pulled Harry to him and gripped him hard.

"You know I hate it when you call me that," he whispered.

Harry felt the tears slip from his aching eyes and turned his face into Draco's neck. He pressed an open mouth kiss against the fluttering pulse and clung to the other man as he trembled.

"Harry, every moment will make him angrier," Draco sighed.

"Just…let me," Harry muttered before closing his mouth over Draco's.

This kiss was neither gentle nor delicate. It was raw and aggressive, teeth and noses collided as tongues battled for dominance and each man poured his anguish and desire into this one kiss. Harry moaned as Draco bit his bottom lip, hard and in return he clawed his hands down Draco's back. Tongues were twisting and their breath came out in spasmodic gasps. Harry's tears abated as he lost himself in the feel of Draco. This was _his_. Voldemort could not have it!

Pulling away with a final clash of lips Harry rested his forehead against Draco's.

"I will kill anybody who touches you," he whispered furiously.

Draco laughed softly, his breath puffing against Harry's lips.

"I'll come back," Draco said assuredly, although Harry a lie when he heard one.

With a final chaste kiss Draco pulled away. He looked at Harry for a moment, his expression tender. His eyes flicked across Harry's body as though he was trying to memorise every detail.

"I love you," Harry blurted before he could stop himself. It was a stupid thing to say. Stupid and sentimental.

"I know," Draco whispered. "But I still hate you."

Harry heard the front door slam as Draco left the wards and then the familiar pop of apparition from the street below his window. Harry sank onto his bed and clutched his pillow to his chest. He would get no more sleep tonight.

* * *

It had been two weeks since Draco had been called to Voldemort's side and Harry was growing restless. He hated that Draco was so vulnerable out there. But after Draco's rant about doing the right thing, he knew that Draco was doing what had to be done.

And so Harry had thrown himself into his training. He had recovered quickly from the mind magic exercise and had felt the new strength that it had developed within him. He quickly set about utilising this new found strength by using his core magic more and more.

And then on the 16th day since Draco had been gone the call came in. It was incredibly lucky that it came in right in the middle of the Order meeting. Arthur Weasley was discussing his attempts to draw support for the order from other ministry officials, when suddenly many people began to yelp. Harry himself felt the burning pain on his thigh and reached into his pocket, withdrawing the small coin that was suddenly hot. Reading the inscription, Harry's stomach plummeted.

_It has begun. Diagon Alley._

Around him the Order members were jumping to their feet and yelling.

"The plan has changed. We must Apparate instead of portkey. You know the situation, my friends," boomed Dumbledore gravely. "This is what we have trained for. Keep Harry clear until he can face Voldemort."

Harry found himself surrounded by a group of about 5 Aurors, Ron, Hermione, Seamus, Remus, Hagrid and Dean.

"Ready mate?" Ron asked. He was ashen in colour and his eyes were round and bright.

"Yeah," Harry said. "Let's finish this."

Hermione grabbed him in a fierce hug and sniffled.

"Be careful."

And then he was being escorted outside. Moody, Tonks and another group of Aurors were assembled next to Dumbledore. Harry's group would Apparate first, followed by Dumbledore's group.

Harry's stomach was doing somersaults. This was it. His whole life had led up until this moment. It was hard not to feel a little nervous. Using one of Lionel's calming techniques Harry breathed slowly and focussed on his core magic, feeling it flare up slightly. It had become so much more powerful since his little stunt in the kitchen a few weeks ago.

The feeling of calm washed over him. He pictured Draco's face in his mind and smiled.

"Wait!" Harry cried suddenly, before dashing back into the house. He could hear people shouting his name from the garden.

He dashed up the stairs taking them three at a time, until he reached his bedroom. He couldn't believe he had forgotten it. Throwing the lid from his trunk Harry searched, desperately. Until suddenly he found it; the silver glove that Draco had given him for Christmas, all those years ago.

Slipping it onto his hand he felt it's power and the possibilities opened up before him. With a grin Harry dashed back down to the garden. Moody was glaring at him, so he hurried back over to his position between Ron and Hermione.

"Harry, is that-" Ron started, with wide eyes, but he was interrupted as Dumbledore's voice rang out across the garden.

"First group!"

Harry concentrated, said a quick prayer to Merlin that this would be the end and then Apparated directly to Diagon Alley.

He materialised next to Ollivander's and into the middle of a battle scene. Curses and hexes were suddenly flying everywhere. People were screaming and running, desperately trying to avoid the Death Eaters who were swaggering down the street, taking great pleasure in creating pain, humiliation and death.

Harry immediately forgot his nerves and unleashed his core magic to about 50. Feeling the power surge around him Harry created a _protego _shield around a nearby child who sat cowering in a doorway. He wandlessley used his core to sustain it indefinitely, ensuring the child would not be harmed. Bodies littered the cobbled street and Harry's heart clenched, painfully.

He scanned the darkened street for signs of Voldemort. Nearby, Remus was in a cut-throat battle with Rodolphus Lestrange, both wands were moving so fast they were a blur. Seamus, Ron and Dean were battling hard against Bellatrix, who cackled insanely as she took on all three.

"Move, Harry!" Yelled Hermione.

Suddenly Harry was being pushed aside as a curse sailed past him. The shove woke Harry from his daze and he rushed to help his friends.

"Where are the others?!" Harry yelled.

"I don't know! They should be here by now!" Hermione yelled back as Harry disarmed a nearby Death Eater.

"It's Potter!"

Suddenly the small group was surrounded by Death Eaters. Seamus, Hagrid and Dean were instantly knocked unconscious by thrown curses. Most of the others managed to shield themselves or avoid being hit.

Harry felt anger course through him and his core flared outwards. The effect was that many of the surrounding Death Eaters were thrown backwards. But they were on their feet again quickly, their wands trained on the small group.

"LEAVE HIM!"

And suddenly there he was. Voldemort. Just as ugly as ever, Harry thought to himself.

The Death Eaters parted, allowing their leader to sweep through them. Order members were throwing curses at him left right and centre, yet Voldemort didn't bat and eyelid as he repelled them all easily. Then, growing bored it seemed, he took out all order members with a swipe of his wand.

They all groaned from where they lay on the floor, apparently unable to move.

"Harry, my boy," Voldemort hissed. "How nice of you to join us!" Voldemort had not changed in all the years since Harry had seen him. His flat, snake-like face was deathly pale, highlighting the crimson depths of his eyes. A cruel smile curled around mocking lips.

"It ends here Tom Riddle!" Harry spat.

"You dare speak that name?"

"Yes I dare!"

"You are more of a fool than I thought. Though I admit, I am impressed by your sudden reappearance. I was under the impression that you were dead."

"You shouldn't believe everything you read it the Prophet, Tom," Harry sneered.

Voldemort's eyes narrowed.

"It is of little consequence," Voldemort hissed with an indifferent wave of a thin, pale hand. "It seems as though it's just you and me now, Harry." Voldemort twirled his wand between his those long bony fingers. "You might have noticed that the rest of your Order friends have not arrived to rescue you. You see, this little situation is what we like to call a trap."

Harry's heart rate sped up.

"I had my suspicions about Draco Malfoy. And now it seems that those suspicions have been proven true." Voldemort turned to face his Death Eaters. "_Crucio!_"

Suddenly one Death Eater was writhing on the floor in pain; his screams filled Harry's heart with ice.

_Draco._

Harry did not think. His core magic unleashed to 75, he directed it straight into Voldemort's body and down his wand arm. The curse was instantly lift and Voldemort stared at his arm in genuine fear. There was a hiss and Voldemort dropped his wand as it sizzled with heat. There was silence as the wand started to glow before, with a hiss, the wand evaporated into nothingness.

Voldemort's shocked gaze lifted to Harry who glared at him. Harry was aware that his core was open as much as he had ever opened it before and the effect must have been terrifying. A wind swirled about him, lifting his robes and tousling his hair, clouds began to gather around Harry's frame as he pulled magic from the earth around him. When he spoke his voice was laced deep with power.

"You will not touch him!" Harry growled.

Voldemort's eyes widened.

"Your wand is destroyed. Surrender now of suffer the consequences."

Voldemort bared his teeth.

"I do not need a wand, you foolish boy!" And then Harry felt the rushing of magic as Voldemort conjured a powerful dark curse to throw at him.

With his core open to this degree Harry could feel the magic in the air. He could see it developing within Voldemort as though in slow motion. The magic started as tiny golden sparks in the wizard's chest and it grew steadily, before flowing down his wand arm. Harry watched in fascination as the bright emerald curse grew brighter as it reached Voldemort's fingertips before it exploded from the hand in a shower of sparks.

The curse was released and flew through the air. Harry was still feeling the world as though in slow motion. He was aware of simultaneous cries of his name. He was aware of Draco struggling to stand, his face a twisted mess of anguish; he was screaming.

Voldemort's smile was triumphant as he watched Harry Potter's downfall.

Harry looked up through lowered lashes smiled back at him. Voldemort's eyes widened comically.

As the curse was inches from him, Harry raised his gloved hand and caught the energy of the curse. It crackled against the surface of the glove.

There was silence.

Harry watched the Avada Kedavra curse as he held it in his palm. It burned his palm even through the thick coating of the glove. Slowly, Harry focussed his core on unravelling the curse's energy. Bit by bit, the emerald energy began to dissolve, until Harry was left clutching nothing but dust; remnants of spent energy and malice.

Looking Voldemort right in the eye, Harry blew the dust from his palm. The other wizard seemed transfixed as the dust floated away, caught on a breeze.

The silence in Diagon Alley deepened.

"Good," Harry said, continuing the line of conversation. His eyes flashed dangerously. "Neither do I."

And with that, Harry released his core magic to 100. He had never opened his core magic up completely while fully conscious. The effect was dizzying. Harry's senses were beginning to succumb. He had opened the floodgates while in an emotional state, just like on the kitchen table, but this time…the gates were fully open. Harry knew he couldn't hold onto conscious thought much longer.

The magic to began collect and grow within him and Harry tried hard to focus on the pathetic man in front of him. He was sweating and panting with the effort to remain in a conscious state.

"Harry!" He ignored the voice that called his name, desperately.

"This is the end, Tom Riddle," Harry called. Voldemort laughed mirthlessly.

"Are you going to kill me Harry?"

"No," Harry forced a smile.

"If you don't kill me Harry, then I will hunt you down for the rest of your life," Voldemort laughed, a deep cackle that sounded every bit the mad creature he was. "I will take great pleasure in destroying you, your friends and your little boyfriend."

Harry's rage was sudden and complete. _I'm so sorry Draco _was his last thought before his magic surrounded him and then Harry thought no more. It was what he had been afraid of. The release of the full core magic was incredible and Harry was basked in the feeling of completeness. He could feel all the magic in the surrounding area, could see all of the magic as shimmering colours, instinctively. Yet, he knew that this was the end. He doubted strongly whether he had the strength of will to replace his core magic.

Harry felt his magic escalating higher and higher. Part of him knew that he needed to stop, yet Harry was no longer in control of himself. He could have been floating along for weeks or minutes. But time held no value for Harry and the world continued to slip by as he floated along unaware of the events unfolding around him.

TBC…


	4. Epilogue

**Note: **So here it is: The final installment of TWNM. I'd like to apologise for the long wait for this chapter. I decided to rewrite a section of it and couldn't decide how I wanted it to end. But here it is. It's a fair amount shorter than the other parts – and I hope it wraps everything up ; Thank you to every one who has reviewed so far. Feedback is so important to an author and I can't tell you how much I appreciated some of your comments. I hope you've all enjoyed it and I would simply ask that after reading this final installment, you let me know what you thought of it. Constructive criticism is always appreciated; it makes me a better writer. I'll be on holiday from Monday but when I get back I'll try to answer all of your reviews. Thanks!! :)

* * *

**Epilogue **

"_Time is free, but it's priceless. You can't  
own it, but you can use it. You can't keep  
it, but you can spend it. Once you've lost it  
you can never get it back."_ _-Harvery MacKay_

The first thing Harry became aware of was the pain. His scar was throbbing harder than it ever had before. He dimly prayed that Voldemort had not captured him.

Opening watery eyes, Harry squinted at his surroundings. As far as he could tell he was in no kind of prison or dungeon, which certainly boded well for him. He appeared to be in a soft bed in the centre of a large white room.

Turning his head to get a better look at his surroundings, Harry winced as his muscles protested furiously. He felt like he hadn't moved in a while and his muscles shook with the effort of turning even a small amount.

Beside his bed, two large machines were beeping and whirring away. One was displaying some kind of magical line that Harry assumed was his heart rate. The other showed a pulsing grid of light, which appeared to be diminishing slowly. Harry paid little mind to these machines however, as the memory of his encounter with Voldemort came back to him.

"Dr-" Harry coughed and spluttered as he tried to call out his lover's name, to little avail. His throat was dry and scratchy with un-use. He tried again yet only managed a slight squeak, his vocal cords complaining profusely.

Harry threw his head back against the pillow in frustration. He had no idea how long he had been lying here. No idea what had happened after he had let his magic consume him. For all he knew, Voldemort had escaped when his mind had gone blank. He needed answers.

As if on cue, a young woman entered the room carrying a clipboard. She wore pale blue Healers robes and she wasn't looking at Harry. She seemed no older than 18 or 19 and Harry supposed she must be a junior healer. She approached the bed and turned to the foot of the bed to look at his chart.

"Um-" Harry managed in a hoarse croak.

The woman jumped and dropped the clipboard and the chart. She stared at Harry with wide eyes.

"You're awake?"

This seemed like a very silly question to Harry. He nodded.

The healer continued to stare at him, her mouth opening and closing like a fish.

"You. You are AWAKE!" She screamed the last word and Harry winced. The healer was visibly trembling. He could hear her mumbling what sounded like 'Ohmygodohmygodohmygod,' under her breath before she dashed towards the door.

Harry frowned as he was left by himself in the room.

However, it was not for long as moments later a large number of people bustled into the room. Harry scanned their faces, eagerly looking for somebody he recognised. What he really wanted to see was a head of flaxen blonde hair. But as he looked around the room he recognised none of the faces that gaped at him. There were no Weasley's, no Hermione, no Dumbledore, no Remus and worst of all no Draco.

Harry felt his heart sink. Where were they?

Somebody was shining a light in his eyes, another person was lifting the bed cover from his feet and prodding them.

"Mr Potter, can you hear me?" Said an elderly witch in dark blue healers robes. Harry assumed this woman was in charge. She had dark hair that was greying in places and a stern expression.

He didn't even bother trying to speak and simply nodded at her. Instantly she conjured a glass of water with a straw and held it to his lips. He sent her a grateful look and took a deep mouthful, feeling the cool liquid slide against his aching throat.

He gingerly tried to clear his throat, finding it rough, yet clearer.

"Do you know where you are Mr Potter?" The woman asked him.

"Um…St Mungos?"

She smiled at him.

"You are correct. After your battle you were brought to this hospital," here she seemed troubled. "You have been here ever since."

Something clenched in Harry's stomach.

"Where are my friends?" He rasped, looking at the healer. He caught the flash of sympathy and sorrow in her eyes before she covered it with a mask of professionalism. She glanced at the man standing next to her and he stepped forwards.

"Mr Potter, my name is Derrick Grant. I'm the head Psychologist here at St Mungos. I'm afraid that what we're about to tell you may upset you somewhat. But I want you to know that we're all here to help you get through this."

Harry's heart was racing.

"Mr Potter…from what we know, you were able to defeat Voldemort," a small part of Harry unclenched and danced for joy. "However, in releasing your core magic while in an emotional state you became too far gone. Your friends and colleagues were unable to revive you from your state of near-coma." Again, Harry was dancing on the inside. His friends were alive. _Draco_ was alive. How bad could it be if everyone was alive? "They brought you here, but the staff were also unable to revive you."

Harry just looked at the Mr Grant and the healer, unsure of what exactly they were trying to tell him.

"Mr Potter…Harry…you've been in this hospital for over 100 years."

Harry's heart stopped. _100 years!_ His thoughts were racing through his mind quicker than he could make sense of them.

"_W-what?" _He whispered brokenly. He glanced from the two people before him to the turtle reading his chart, searching their faces that this was all some kind of sick joke. Something that Seamus had cooked up while waiting for him to recover.

"I can't even begin to imagine how difficult this is for you, Harry," Mr Grant trailed off.

Harry glanced down at his hands, noticing their gnarled and withered appearance. He could only imagine that the rest of his body looked the same.

"Where are my friends…what h-happened to them?" Harry almost didn't want to know the answer to that question.

Nobody answered him. They all gave each other looks of sympathy and regret.

"_No!"_ Harry wailed. This was absurd. He refused to believe it. He thrashed in his bed, ignoring his aching muscles and tried to lever himself upwards. One of the healers ran to his bedside and sat across his knees, preventing him from moving. Tears were rolling down Harry's cheeks as he squirmed to get out.

"Harry!" Said a voice.

"Nononononononono!" Harry thrashed around in his bed as much as he could. He wanted out of here. The horrible truth was too much to bear.

"Harry! Stop, love!" The insistent voice in his ear grew louder.

The tears continued to pour from Harry's burning eyes and the room grew blurry.

"Harry…wake up, love."

A soft hand was brushing across his forehead, and for a while Harry was confused as to why Mr Grant was calling him love. He felt like he was swimming, his head was pounding and the world was muddled and blurred.

"Wake up, love."

Harry opened his eyes and blinked.

"Harry, my love," came the voice from his side. "Can you hear me?"

Harry gradually turned his head, wincing slightly as the muscles screamed in protest. But the sight that greeted his eyes was worth every ache. One very tired, worried looking Draco Malfoy was propped up on an elbow, lying on the bed next to him. He was quite obviously in a ward in St Mungos. He could only hope that he wasn't dreaming this time.

Harry smiled the most blinding smile he could ever remember giving, as the events of his dream faded. He felt tears stream from his eyes as he took in the sight of the beautiful blonde in front of him.

Draco, it seemed, mistook Harry's happiness for confusion and pain. And he stroked Harry's cheek, softly, a worried expression in his eyes.

"Don't move, I'm going to get the healer." Draco made to roll from the bed, but Harry reached out and snatched the blonde's wrist before he could move away. Harry let out a gurgling laugh and drew Draco towards him, savouring the warmth of the other man's body.

"You're alive!" Harry exclaimed with joy.

Draco snorted and drew back, running a tender hand across Harry's cheekbone.

"I'm not the one in the hospital, prat!" The words were delivered with a tender, yet concerned smile.

"How long?" Harry asked, the tendrils of the dream still clinging to his consciousness, making him shiver.

"About two weeks."

Harry sighed in pleasure as he curled around his lover. Draco stroked his hair, gently. They lay in companionable silence for a while.

"What happened?" Harry asked eventually. Draco sighed.

"You opened your core. We can only assume that you were pretty emotional at the time," Draco snorted. "You pulled in so much magic from your surroundings that The Dark Lord didn't stand a chance. In fact, if Granger hadn't stunned you, they reckon you would have kept drawing magic until you bled the world dry. Or died." Draco gave a casual shrug, as though it wasn't even worth thinking about, yet Harry could see the pain in the former Slytherin's eyes.

When Draco didn't elaborate Harry looked at him expectantly, a tight feeling in his stomach. Draco sighed, apparently understanding his anxiety.

"You really are Gryffindor to the core. You didn't kill him Harry." Harry let out a breath with a great woosh of air. "But you managed to eliminate all traces of magic from within him. He's less magical than any squib and will stay that way for the rest of his life."

"What happened to him?"

"I think that the loss of his magic coupled with the fact that you finally defeated him drove him insane. The Aurors took him to Azkaban. He's been tried and convicted of homicide…he's getting the kiss next week."

The was silence for a while. Draco traced lazy patterns against Harry's arm.

"That's…good. I think?" Harry frowned.

Draco smiled softly. "You did it. And you did it with your idiotic Gryffindor sensibilities still intact."

"What about the others? Ron, Hermione, Remus…?"

"All fine. In fact I've been subjected to an abundance of Weasley's ever since you've been in here! You selfish prat, leaving me here to deal with all of those gingers…_alone!"_ Draco was glaring.

Harry let out a hearty chortle that bubbled out from within him. He felt freer than he ever had before.

"Don't tell me you've been here with me this whole time?" He asked when he could control his giggles.

Draco looked away, a flush rising high on his cheekbones. "Had to make sure you would be ok," he mumbled.

Harry twined their hands together.

"So, does this mean you forgive me?" He asked the blonde, quietly.

Draco sighed. "Harry…it's going to take time. You really hurt me." Harry felt his eyes prickle. "I don't know if we'll ever be able to go back to the way we were…"

Harry turned away, hating the tears that escaped his eyes and trailed hot lines down his cheeks. Suddenly, his chin was forced roughly around and he found himself nose to nose with Draco.

"That doesn't mean I don't want to try though," whispered Draco just before he caught Harry lips in a bruising kiss.

Harry let out a joyful moan that turned into a whimper as he clutched to his lover like a drowning man.

When the kiss ended Harry rested his forehead against Draco's, feeling happier than he could remember in many years.

"We'll take it slow, baby," Harry whispered. "But we've lost too much time already. This time we'll do it right."

-End-


End file.
